Remembranzas
by Lumiere Kirkland-Bonnefoy
Summary: —Estúpidos—musitó, sujetando con más fuerza la copa de vino entre sus delgados y largos dedos—. Tipo, algún día entenderán lo grande que soy, totalmente.


**Título**: Remembranzas.

**Género**: Está algo dramático al comienzo, pero luego se vuelve más alegre. :D

**Autora**: Lumiere Kirkland~

**Advertencias**:Algunos echos históricos muy tristes.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia le pertenece al magnífico Hidekaz Himaruya-sama.

* * *

10 de Noviembre del 2012.

23:30 Hs.

Llegó a su casa apenas finalizada otra reunión de las que organizaba Estados Unidos, acomodándose en un lugar de la sala con una copa y una botella de vino (cortesía de Italia). Otro día como cualquiera. En el que se habían burlado de él, lo habían despreciado como basura, típico. Siempre diciendo que era un hueco, superficial, afeminado. Lo calificaban como débil. ¡Débil! Él no era débil, para nada. Tenía mucho más carácter y fuerza que cualquiera de esas tontas naciones que lo rodeaban. Tanto así, que siempre, pasara lo que pasara, resurgía con más poder que la vez anterior. Era como el legendario Ave Fénix, claro.

—Estúpidos—musitó, sujetando con más fuerza la copa de vino entre sus delgados y largos dedos—. Tipo, algún día entenderán lo grande que soy, totalmente.

Recostó suavemente su espalda sobre el mullido sillón en el que se encontraba sentado, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. Sus profundos ojos verdes, aquellos que se asemejaban los grandes campos que había en su hogar, se fijaron en la copa. Una suave brisa que entraba por la ventana, movió sus rubios y lacios cabellos, haciéndole cosquillas. Mientras memorias inundaban su mente.

—Como que nunca hubieran aguantado y sobrevivido a una sola de mis particiones—habló luego de darle un largo sorbo a su vino—. O sea, fue tan desgarrador, pero siempre me recuperé.

Recordó como Rusia se introducía en su vida y junto con Prusia y Austria, lo alejaban de Lituania, su único amigo verdadero. Rompiendo la Mancomunidad Polaco—Lituana. Rompiendo por primera vez su vida en trozos. Desapareciéndolo del mapa. Y lo hicieron otra vez cuando creyó todo en paz. Pero como no se conformaban con esas dos veces, lo hicieron una tercera y última vez. Malditos.

—O sea, ellos jamás soportarían lo que yo soporté, mi vida ha sido tan difícil—dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz—. Si hubieran tenido que sobrellevar la persecución y aniquilación de su gente en los campos de concentración y todo eso, como que no lo hubieran tolerado.

Fue horrible –y traumatizante–, tener que ver a su gente sufrir y morir. Impotencia, desolación, sufrimiento; eran sentimientos que lo dominaron en esos momentos. Adultos, ancianos y niños, masacrados indiscriminadamente, por ser de un determinado grupo religioso, político, o por otras razones… Simplemente por ser diferentes.

Sabía que quizás era algo egoísta pensar que sólo él había sufrido en su larga vida como nación, pero estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba y había sido una de las más sufridas a lo largo de la historia. Y cuando por fin obtuvo su libertad de Alemania, se sintió bien.

_Realmente bien._

—O sea, soy feliz, totalmente—sonrió con nostalgia bebiendo lo poco que quedaba en su copa—. Quizás más adelante me dejen en paz, y si no lo hacen, como que me da igual.

Se acercó hacia la ventana que estaba abierta, mostrando el esplendor de una noche estrellada a las afueras de Varsovia. Su casa era humilde, pequeña y acogedora; perfecta para él. Toda pintada de rosa y blanco, por supuesto.

Miró su reloj que hizo un ruido marcando las doce de la noche. El inicio de un nuevo día que para muchos era un día más. Pero para él era el día que veía con más alegría la vida, que se sentía feliz de ver los frutos de jamás bajar los brazos y seguir luchando por la libertad que le fue arrebatada tantas veces y de formas tan crueles, pero que siempre recuperó. La alegría de ver a su gente festejando esa fecha tan memorable para ellos. Le agradaba que le felicitaran y algunos regalos nunca estaban de más.

11 de Noviembre del 2012.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, _Polska_!_—_susurró a la brisa que entraba por la ventana—. Otro año de libertad, de tranquilidad. Espero que siga así mucho tiempo; me lo merezco.

Después de todo, uno siempre debe recordar lo que a pasado en su vida para así valorar lo bueno que tiene al final. Los recuerdos pueden ser dolorosos o hermosos, pero siempre deben tener algún valor para su dueño. Recordando tu vida, puedes llorar o reír, pero jamás pensar que todo lo que has hecho ha sido en vano.

Y de ser posible, debes seguir el ejemplo del maravilloso Feliks Łukasiewicz.

_Polonia aún no ha desaparecido._

_Mientras nosotros vivamos._

_Lo que la violencia ajena nos ha quitado,_

_Con el sable recuperaremos._

* * *

**N/A**: Un pequeño homenaje para ese país que tanto admiro, Polonia. Un poco atrasado y corto, lo siento Feliks. Pero realmente pienso que ese rubio y su gente, son grandiosos. Además él es tan lindo ~~

**Por cada ****Review**; Feliks recibirá un Pony~ 8D


End file.
